freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-203.87.193.6-20141004072916/@comment-24.0.127.146-20141004134038
I have a idea for a few as well. If it is in a new building it will be perfect! Scamper: (Rat) Being in charge of the games that can keep the children ocupied, he is in the game center. There are other animatronics that help him as well... Even if they are in disrepair. At night he is seen with his right arm raised as if he was presenting something. In later nights you can hear children lauging and to break it a scream. After that the cameras go black and he moves to a new location. He is hard to see due to how he runs on all fours unlike other animatronics. He can apper in the blindspots but you have to be quick. When you see him in the hallway, close the door and look at the light. You can see his tail and then banging. (Like foxy when you close him out.) He then walks away and then goes a different way. In later nights he starts really close to you causing stress to the player. Missy: (Mouse in disrepair) Being in the backstage (Or work in progress room) She gazes at you through a dark crimson curtin in the corner. The other animatronics become activated when she resets 3 times. Due to that she is in disrepair. Like how foxy is but worse. She is more like the older ones that are covered in cloth. Due to this she has the metal showing, and her left eye popped out and dangling liflessly, causing the thought that she got into a fight with the other animatronics She can take off her mask and costume later in the night, so be warned. She goes towards the game center to see Scamper. If he isn't there she is seen dashing throught the room. (Like when foxy dashes through the hallway) If you look at her to much she instantly dissaperes (Because she is supposed to be the magiction of the game center) (And when she dissaperes you can here children laughing, circus music, children screaming, and circus sounds. *Such as the ones when you click freddy's nose in the office* You can also hear distorted sounds of this when she is in the office with you.) But since you are able to wander around in this next game, in night 4 and later you are most likely to be killed by her. How you know is that she is there is that your charicter can't move in the room that she is in. But the only way to live is that when she dashes up to you you have to play a game. If you say no she will instantly kill you. The game is the simple pick a card. There are 5 different cards. *Wealth* *Help* *Life* *Death*. If you get the card of wealth she leaves you alone but the wealth is twisted. When you go back to the office to "Claim" your prize... You can see through the window Missy and when you open the door you see bodys and bodys of children. If you get the card of Help a raspy, groning noise is played, and then the scream that is played by Golden Freddy is played. Because of this it instantly goes to the death screan and the game then closes. If you get life, well you live. Missy leaves you alone. If you get death... You die... Simple as that. I wrote so much xD